Many electronic devices, such as home or office scanners include a scanning module. A scanning module is a device that optically scans images, text, or other objects and generates a digital representation of the image, text or object. In some examples, scanner/copier automatic document feeders (ADF) receive thousands of input pages. The motion of these pages generates considerable dust (e.g., from paper fiber and toner). When this dust builds up in the optical path of the scan module the copy or scanned image quality is significantly degraded and customers are often unaware of the need to clean the optical path. As society moves to an increasingly digital age, enhanced performance of such scanning modules becomes increasingly desirable. Increased performance of a scanning module may increase output quality and customer satisfaction thereby increasing profits for a manufacturer.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.